Life saver
by Mango-cakes
Summary: This is my first FF! Bella is a vampire who is starting school at forks high. She has no coven and she lives alone. Bella meets edward but he already have a girlfriend! I'm not very good at summaries and flames are accepted. Please review!
1. Prologue

Summary: Bella is already a Vampire when she came to forks, Bella doesn't have a coven. Edward already has a girlfriend.

A/n: this is my first story so it might not be very good. I read something similar to this on another FF so I made my own except it's a bit different (I hope its ok). Sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me. Flames are accepted! AND please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters from twilight.

Prologue: The girl

She was alone

She didn't seem like she had any family or friends

She looked so shy and scared

Glancing around the cafeteria

Looking for a friendly face

While everyone else stared back at her

She wanted to hide, everyone can tell

She then looked at the six pale people sitting away from everyone else

They look at her

Five of them looked curious not unkind

She made her decision

Then she gave a tiny smile

While everyone else was trying to get her attention

She walked up to them

She looked vulnerable

Like a tiny touch could shatter her

But it can't

She must be strong

Because she was a vampire

a/n: ok ok I know that was very short but you have to tell me if it's good or not. If you like it, please tell me because if I get no reviews I won't continue. So Please Review, even if you don't like it, you can tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: this one is a bit longer. I made up a few details because I don't remember them all. ENJOY! And thanks to the people who reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters from twilight because if I did I wouldn't be here posting FFs.**

Chapter 1

Edward's pov

When I got out of my car, I immediately sensed that there were new vampires at school. I looked at where Alice is looking and saw only one girl.

I was really surprised that she was alone. She was inhumanly beautiful with pale skin and full dark brown hair. Her eyes I was relieved to see were golden but had a lonely look in them. She was pretty to any human but she was only average for a vampire (a/n: I didn't want Bella to be too beautiful).

I was lost in thought about the new vampire until Monique nudged me.

"Eddie! Why are you staring at that ugly new vampire! The bell rang already." Monique stomped her foot.

"Right, sorry Monique" I said.

Bella's pov

I got out of my old truck that I bought from a used car dealer and my eyes fell on six people. I was positive that they were vampires. A guy with bronze hair stared at me as if I wouldn't notice. Right then and there I decided choosing this school was one of the worst decisions I've ever made.

Just then the bell rang and I groaned, great! Now I have to face a school full of humans.

I went to get my timetable at the office and hurried to my first class.

"AH! You must be the new girl!" the math teacher shouted, drawing everyone's attention to me. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer you to call me Bella."

As I walked to my seat at the back, I heard whispers.

_She looks like them _

_  
You don't think they adopted a new one, do you?_

_No, I don't think she even knows them_

_She's really pretty_

_And she has that same white skin and topaz eyes_

Just as I sat down, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes started talking to me.

"Hi Isabella, my name is Mike."

"Bella" I gave tiny smile. Well I might as well be nice.

"Sorry Bella" He returned my smile.

The Mike boy kept on talking to me until I got really annoyed. But at least he didn't ignore me, even if I wish he did now. Unfortunately he was in all my classes and kept on trying to ask me out while all the girls glared.

Finally the Morning was over. Right, now I have to go to lunch I reminded myself.

As I entered the Cafeteria, everyone fell silent. The girls started shooting me dirty looks while the guys just stared. Suddenly everyone started whispering. I felt like I was in the spotlight being judged. I gulped.

Stop it! I told myself. You are a vampire; you're not supposed to be afraid of _humans._

I looked around. None of them seemed friendly enough. The girls clearly hated me but the guys just looked like they want to ask me out.

I want to skip, but I can't. I can't just run away, in this small town I bet everyone will be talking about it. I need to make a good impression; I can't seem like a coward in front of _humans_.

That's when I remembered the other vampires. I glanced at them. They didn't seem that bad, for one thing they hunt animals. I'll have to give it a try, besides I will not sit alone. I smiled; I've been sitting alone for too long.

I think I heard Mike and the other guys calling my name, asking if I want to sit with them. I ignored it; all they want is my body.

When I reached their table, I gulped again. Maybe I will just skip lunch. _No you are not skipping._ Another voice in my head shouted.

"Hi, I'm Bella. May I sit with you?" I said in a shy voice, barely a whisper but I knew they heard me.

**Ok that was pretty short too. I personally didn't like it but it's kind of like a starter chapter to get everything going.**

**If I have time I'll update again today. And I please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey! Thanks sooooo much for reviewing and adding the story to the story alerts!**

**I was sooooo happy!!! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**I love my reviewers, I would write your names down but I'm too lazy haha.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT. Or the characters from twilight.**

Chapter 1:

"Hi, I'm Bella. May I sit with you?" I said in a shy voice, barely a whisper but I knew they heard me.

Chapter 2:

Bella's pov:

"Sure, my name is Edward" The boy with bronze hair replied. "That's Monique, she's my girlfriend" He said pointing to the blonde next to him. She shot me a fierce look. "And those are my siblings; Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper" they all waved and smiled

I couldn't help staring at Edward; he was good looking even for a vampire. He looked back at me; I thought I felt a connection but shook if off. He has a girlfriend; I reminded my self and looked away.

Then I blushed and sat down next to Alice.

"Wait did you BLUSH?" the petit girl asked.

"Yea, that's kind of like my power. I'll rather not have it." I answered. (A/n: I don't know how she can blush, but just ignore the vamp rules)

"Ew! So all you do is blush?" Monique laughed

"Monique! Be nice." Emmet warned her.

I felt uncomfortable; I had the feeling that Monique doesn't like me much. "Yeah that's practically all I do, well I can also block out some powers but only some."

"So that's why I didn't hear your thoughts!" Edward shouted, startling me.

"You're a mind reader" It was more of a statement than a question. I was impressed; I've always wished I was one. Edward nodded.

"You can't hear her?" Alice asked surprised.

"Nope, I was trying to figure it out until she told us."

"Wow" Emmet said. "That's useful.

"There's nothing special about that! She said she can only block _some_ powers." Monique hissed.

"You're jealous Monique because you have nothing special" Rosalie defended me.

"At least I'm pretty!"

Rosalie looked like she wanted to hit Monique

I blushed again. I didn't want to cause some kind of fight. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Listen Bella, I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house to meet Carlisle and Esme. We can all get to know each other better" Edward asked me.

I nodded, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do.

"Wait, do you have a coven?" Alice asked.

"She's a loner Alice. Can't you tell?" Monique sneered at me.

"No I don't have a coven." I replied. "I hope that Carlisle and Esme don't mind me coming" I said glancing at Monique.

"Ignore Monique" Alice hissed. "Carlisle and Esme would love it!"

"Alright, see you at the parking lot!" Jasper gave me a shy smile. I smiled back; I was the first time that jasper talked to me. They were all so nice; I decided that I like Forks after all. Well everyone in their coven except Monique, good thing Edward said girlfriend not wife. Maybe he'll dump her. I smiled to myself while walking to Biology.

It turned out that Edward's in my biology and gym class, but so was Monique. She spends the class trying to get Edward to ignore me, it was kind of amusing.

When school ended, I came out of the parking lot to find all the Cullens standing around my old truck, a red convertible and a shiny Volvo.

"Why are you driving _this_?" Rosalie screeched at me.

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't really afford to buy an expensive car."

"Common, you can follow us." Edward said.

"Don't drive fast, my car can't take it." I warned them. Edward shot me a surprised look.

"No way, you'll just have to catch up somehow." Monique said. "Besides Eddie here hates driving slow, right Eddykies?" Monique smiled.

"Sure, I guess we can drive slower." Edward said ignoring Monique. Monique scowled at me.

**A/n: I really wanted to end it here but I felt it's too short, so there's a bit more!!**

When the house came into view, I could only stare. It was HUGE and beautiful, painted all white.

Standing on the front porch was a smiling man and woman.

I parked the truck and walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm Bella. You must be Esme and Carlisle" I smiled shaking hands with both of them.

"Hi darling, very nice to meet you" Esme said. "Why don't we all come in and get to know each other more."

We all sat on the couches, with me in between Rosalie and Alice. I had a perfect view of Monique sitting on Edward's lap and putting an arm around his neck.

I instantly felt a feeling that I haven't felt for a loong time; Jealousy. I was surprised and mad I felt this way.

_You are not supposed to like him! You idiot! _The voice inside my head shouted at me.

I frowned.

Seeing me frown at her and Edward made Monique smirk at me. That was the exact thing she wanted me to see, to show me Edward was hers.

I was saved of seeing more making out by Carlisle.

"Bella, it's very nice to have you here, why don't you start by telling us more about yourself."

**A/n: See I updated another chapter on the SAME DAY!!!! So even if this chapter is short, I still updated on the SAME DAY! Hehe sorry, I'm hyper. Now you should Review.**

**It'll take you less than a minute to review but it will make me VERY HAPPY!!**

**I want more reviews!! (not trying to seem demanding or anything)**

**If I get lots of reviews, I'll update faster.**

**The next chapter will be about Bella's history and why she's alone and stuff.**

**-LOVE YA ALL!!**


	4. Chapter 3

HEHE it's not chapter 3!!! SORRY

I hate A/ns too but oh well too bad.

Ok I need help. I'm kind of new to posting stories. I just updated _life saver_ and I wanted to find it. So I clicked on twilight and it wasn't there!! Some people did find it but how?? Did you just click on Twilight FFs and find it there?? Please tell me!! Because I need to know if everyone can find it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok I know I haven't updated on like forever. I have a life hehe. I went on Vacation!! **

**Anyhow I want to thank the reviewers and people who helped me answer my question. Oh yeah sorry if there are any mistakes tell me. **

**OK I also want to thank ****kyasurin15**** for telling me that my characters are a bit out of character, I read it over and I totally agree.**

**I am too lazy to change the chapters I wrote but from now on I will try to make it more bella(ish).**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

The Real chapter 3

Bella's Pov:

"Um, what do you want to know? Or do you want my whole life story?" I asked quietly. I was ashamed of some part but they seemed very kind and didn't look like they would judge me. Besides maybe it is time to open up, I haven't talked to anyone for a long time.

"Your whole life story but only if you want to tell us" Carlisle replied.

"Ok thanks and maybe after I'm done you guys can tell me about yourself?" I asked

"No problem" Carlisle replied.

"I was unhappy as a human, my parents divorced" I signed, this is going to be hard.

Edward's Pov:

I knew Bella was hiding something but nobody pushed her to say more. She looked so lonely and sad I could help caring. I was also pretty mad, Monique was just sitting on my lap like she didn't care but I can tell she was curious.

"I was changed in 2000 by my love and best friend" Everyone gasped.

"You are only changed for 7 years?" Alice said in disbelief.

Bella nodded.

_How can she control herself?_ Jasper thought and I asked out loud.

"Oh, well you see when I was a human I hated the smell of blood so not that I'm a vampire I still don't like blood" Bella explained while I stared at her full red lips. Then immediately felt guilty.

"So you don't need blood?" Jasper asked.

"I don but not as often" Bella replied.

"You are so lucky I just love your powers" Rosalie said with admiration. Usually Rosalie don't admire people that are not models but I guess even Rose is changing around Bella.

"Whatever, Monique grumbled. By then I already made sure that she wasn't sitting on me.

"So please continue" Carlisle said, trying to avoid another argument.

"This is sooo time wasting" Monique exclaimed.

"Mon, I really want you to _shut up"_ Rosalie snapped.

"Besides we have all the time in the world" Emmet said trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward!" Monique pouted. Usually I would try to make the others be nicer to Monique but today I thought she really deserved it. Not that she usually doesn't.

"Maybe I should leave" Bella said.

"No, no please don't leave" Alice cried

"Yes please don't leave" I agreed.

"Yes settle down and behave" Esme said.

"Ok so before I was changed we were very close but one day when I was fourteen, he disappeared. Everyone thought he was kidnapped and no one could fine him. When I was 17 almost 18 he came back. I was so happy, I though everything can be right again. I remember he was even better looking but in an inhuman way. He told me not to tell anyone and I trusted him so I didn't tell. Then after 3 days he came through my window and kidnapped me."

"Oh that is so horrible" Alice exclaimed.

Bella signed. "I couldn't believe he kidnapped me, I thought he was joking. He took me to a forest and told me that he was giving me the best thing of my life, and then he bit me. I remember there was so much pain and 3 days later it all stopped. That was when he told me I was a vampire. Of course I didn't believe him until he showed me when he took me hunting. He made me kill humans and drink them against my will." Bella said in a tiny voice looking at the floor. I really wanted to go and tell her everything is ok but I didn't.

"I was difficult and I tried to go against his cruel rules but I couldn't, he was very strong" Bella shuddered probably remembering the memories.

"I think he got fed up with me because one day about a year after my change, he left. I was alone and broken. I kept away from humans and vampires. I decided to drink animal blood because I felt killing humans was too cruel. So I guess I just moved around and stuff" Bella finished.

"So what happened to that guy? And what is his name?" I asked.

"He died, and his name is Nathan" Bella said still looking at the ground.

**A/N: ok that's chapter 3, hope u like it and review. Eh this chapter isn't really romancy but that's because this is like a chapter to explain everything. I don't think there will be any E/B fluff until at least a few chapters. There will be more drama for a few chapters. **

**I wasn't planning this because like I said I want it to be a romance and drama but maybe u guys can decide:**

**make this a drama and romance like I intended to ( I like this idea better but it depends on you)**

**Still have the Monique/Edward/ bella drama and romance. But later when the drama and stuff died down make it about how Nathan appears again and stuff. (I don't really like this one because I think that too many people wrote about how bella was in danger because someone was looking for her and stuff.) **

**So Vote on which one please**


End file.
